One little thing
by sparks-will-fly
Summary: Hermione Granger only has one thing left to accomplish on her list of goals, can she persaude Severus Snape to help her achieve this final goal?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was nothing if not practical. She had her plans mapped out, and each and every one broken down in to achievable steps. At 30 years of age she had fought alongside her closest friends to bring about the defeat of Voldermort, graduated from Hogwarts with the highest NEWT scores in record at the school. Become a successful charms Mistress, and collected an extensive investment portfolio in both wizarding and muggle London. The one thing missing from her life was a child.

While she had dated quite regularly over the years, no one met her criteria as a potential partner or father. Being our practical Hermione she knew that she didn't need a partner to have a child, but deep in her heart she had always thought that some prince charming would come along, sweep her off her feet, and that they would have adorably cute children together.

Cue quickly approaching 31st birthday and things were not anywhere near the stage that Hermione had envisioned.

This brings us to our current location, standing outside the impressive gates to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

With a sigh Hermione pushes through the gates, pulling the hood of her cloak up further to protect herself from the ice cold winds. With a purposeful stride she makes her way quickly up to the front doors, they swing open and she pauses at the threshold to pull her hood off, uncovering her glistening chestnut curls, being a charms mistress had its benefits when it came to dealing with unruly hair.

Professor McGonagall meets her in the entrance hall, quickly pulling her into a friendly hug "My dear you look wonderful. " She murmur's as she releases the younger woman. Hermione smiles brightly "Why thank you Professor, you're looking incredibly well yourself. Being headmistress agrees with you." She looks around, drinking in the familiar sight as she unclips her travelling cloak, revealing a dark grey robe, made of finely spun spider silk, form fitted across her upper body and draping softly around her legs, it attractively accentuates her perfect hourglass figure. McGonagall laughs, tucking her arm into Hermione's "My dear, call me Minerva. It's been a long time since you were at school. I just wanted to catch you before you met Severus for your appointment, and invite you to have lunch in the great hall, once you're done. I did inform him to invite you, but you know what he is like..." She leaves that statement hanging as they reach the stairs to the dungeons. Hermione pats the older woman's hand gently "I would be delighted to. It's been so long since we've had a decent conversation. And I have been eager to catch up with Professor Flitwick to discuss some charms theories." With a nod of her head McGonagall turns away, leaving Hermione to begin her descent into the lower levels of the castle.

She shivers slightly as the air temperature begins to drop, her steps echoing ominously in the empty corridor. The torches cast an eerie glow against the stone walls, the flames flickering as she passes. Hermione shakes her head "Why would any one chose to stay down here?" She murmurs to herself, stopping just outside the heavy wooden door marking the entrance to Severus Snape's office. Taking a deep breath she raises her hand and knocks gently on the worn wood. The door jerks open revealing the intimidating potions master dressed in his customary black. He stands back allowing her entrance with the sweep of an arm. "Professor Snape, I'm so glad you agreed to meet with me today..." She begins as she settles into a straight back chair. "Miss Granger" He interrupts, settling into his chair on the opposite side of the desk to hers "Let us get formalities out of the way before you begin what I am sure is a most enlightening explaination for your visit." He pauses as her cheeks flush at this statement, "Now would you care for some tea or coffee?" He leans back in his chair, his eyes travelling slowly over her as she crosses one knee over the other, the movement causing her grey robes to reveal one bright red high heeled boot. His eyes travel back up to her face, settling on her lips as she answers. "Tea would be lovely, thank you." With a flick of his hand a house elf appears, placing a tea tray onto the desk between them. "That will be all thank you Tibby" with a pop the elf disappears just as quickly as it appeared. "Milk? Sugar?" He enquires, pouring the tea into a dainty looking tea cup, its floral design looking out of place in his sparse and dreary office. "No milk but two sugars please." Hermione answers, her eyes lingering on his hands as they set about their task. She studies him from under her eye lashes as he passes the cup over to her, his hair still thick and black, pulled back by a leather strap, his skin still pale white from too much time underground, all in all he hadn't aged much since she had finished school.

They both take a sip of tea, before Hermione sets her cup down, folding her hands in her lap. "I am sure professor that you are curious as to why I deemed it necessary to arrange a meeting with you." He inclines his head as she looks up at him, taking a deep breath to calm herself, her cheeks flush slightly as she lifts her chin "I want a baby." Severus sets his tea down at her rushed explaination, he leans forward slightly his brow furrowed. "Miss Granger, I fail to see what your desire to breed has to do with me?" He leans back in his chair, watching her closely. Her shoulders straighten as she lifts her eyes to his once more. "I should be more specific Professor. I wish to have a child, yet I do not have a partner. I have been looking into the muggle practice of IVF and am looking for a suitable donor." His brow furrows more, absently repeating her last statement "A suitable donor?" At this she shifts uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes focused on her tea as she takes another sip. "Erm yes, a sperm donor." She glances up as she hears the unmistakable sound of china breaking. Severus is sitting across from her, the handle to his cup still clutched in his fingers. His face going splotchy. "Miss Granger, I still fail to see what this personal matter has to do with myself." He grounds out, emphasising the word personal.

Mumbling a quiet reparo at his cup, Hermione places both feet on the floor, leaning forward. "Sir I would like very much for you to be my donor. " She holds a hand up quickly as he makes to interrupt. "I want a magical child, if I was to use a muggle donor, there would be no guarantee that that would happen. I admire you greatly, your intellect is something to be envied. Just think how intelligent a child born from the both of us would be?" She implores, her cinnamon brown eyes boring into his dark almost black ones. Severus leans back in his chair, silently regarding the witch in front of him. "I am sorry Miss Granger, I have no wish to bore a child outside of wedlock, much less by muggle means. Any witch that carries my child shall also carry my name." He watches as she pales considerably, her knuckles whitening as she grips the edge of the desk. "I don't suppose you want to get married then?" She asks laughing falsely as she blinks back tears.

He reaches for one of her hands, settling it gently between his own, his thumb rubbing lazy circles across her skin. "Miss Granger, even you would not be so desperate as to want to marry the bat of the dungeons. I'm sure you have no end of suitors lining up to make an offer for your hand, that would be only too happy to help you bore the child you so obviously desire." He watches as she sighs, shaking her head. "Any that have shown interest only do so because I am one part of the golden trio, even after all this time. I haven't met anyone that I feel even remotely stimulates me intellectually. I have achieved every goal I have set myself, all except for this one. I have always wanted the husband and the children, however I'm realistic, if the whole happy family isn't meant to be I thought that I could at least still have a child." Hermione looks up a small smile gracing her face "I'm sorry for wasting your time Professor." Severus releases her hand as she gently pulls it back. "Do not sell yourself short Miss Granger, any man would be lucky to have you, if they cannot see you for yourself then they do not deserve you." She smiles tightly as they both stand. "Thank you Professor, I shall probably see you at lunch, Professor McGon... I mean Minerva invited me." With an incline of her head she disappears out the door. Severus watches her go, his heart hammering painfully in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This little plot bunny came to me at 5am Sunday morning and wouldn't let me go back to sleep, so I just had to make a start on it. Most unusual for me in that I have posted the first chapter straight after writing it, usually it sits and I fiddle with it until I'm happy, hence the reason there hasn't been any updates on my other stories so far. Hopefully the inspiration keeps up and I will be able to see this one thru to completion.**_

Lunch in the great hall was just as Hermione remembered it. Plates piled high with delicious food, lots of high spirited conversation and the enchanted ceiling swirling darkly with what appeared to be the beginnings of a blizzard. The only difference from her school days was the lack of students, the majority of which had returned home for the Christmas break.

Sandwiched between Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Hermione found herself hardly having time to draw breath between answers as they both questioned her about her charms career. Flitwick especially intrigued by her work in the modification of several protective charms, a path which she had initially gone down to assist George Weasley with for his joke shop. "Whoever would have thought such pranksters would go on to have such a successful business. Glad to see that even without Fred, George could continue on. Young Fred would be ever so proud." Filius, as he had insisted she call him, praised while wiping away a tear, she was unsure if it was from laughter or sadness.

Minerva pursed her lips thoughtfully, glancing at Professor Flitwick before turning back to Hermione. "My dear, have you ever given any thought to teaching?" Hermione swallows quickly, placing her spoon back into her chocolate pudding "I did when I was younger, I have done my fair share of lecturing at conventions and conferences, however, I've never seriously entertained the idea. Besides the only school I would ever consider teaching at has a fine charms master." She finishes inclining her head towards Flitwick.

Minerva smiles "Ahh but you see we are about to lose our delightful Filius, he has decided to retire." Flitwick nods his head at this "Yes, yes I am retiring to the country to spend more time with my dear daughter and grandchildren. Oh you would make a marvellous replacement." Hermione smiles faintly as both Professors turn to her expectantly "Oh my, this is unexpected. I really don't know what to say." Minerva points her treacle covered spoon in her direction "You could say yes, or at the very least that you will think about it and let me know your decision by 5pm on Friday. I don't offer Hogwarts teaching positions to just anybody, you know." Hermione nods her head, "Very well, I will let you know my decision by Friday. Oh dear look at the time, I really must be going. I have a rather important appointment in muggle London. Thank you so very much for lunch, it was lovely. I really am sorry to have to leave in such a rush." Hermione's cheeks burn as she stands, hugging both Professors. "That's quite alright my dear. Let us know your decision. We shall be seeing you again shortly I'm sure." McGonagall walks her to the end of the table, watching as the young witch transfigures her robe into muggle jeans and a jumper, as she rushes out of the hall, her high heeled boots click clacking across the stone floor.

Hermione snuggles back in to her lounge with a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. All in all she was quite happy with how her day had progressed. She had been offered a job teaching at her most favourite place in the world, and her appointment at the IVF clinic had gone as well as could be expected. It was back to the drawing board on potential donors, of course both Harry and Ron had offered, but they were both so much like brothers that the thought of carrying either of their babies felt akin to incest. Perhaps Charlie might consider it, after all his mother had been on to him about producing grandbabies for her.

Her musings are interrupted by a tapping on the window, with the flick of her wrist the window slides open and a beautiful black owl glides gracefully in to settle on the back of the lounge. It holds its leg out patiently as it fixes her with a beady glare. Untying the rolled parchment Hermione recognises the seal as Snape's. "Ah pet like owner, how sweet." She mumbles before turning her attention to the short message.

_Miss Granger_

_Against my better instincts, I have decided to help you in your little quest to procreate. I however have a few conditions that I would like to discuss with you at your convenience._

_S.S._

Hermione jumps up off the lounge whooping, the owl ruffles its feathers at her unseemly behaviour. Grabbing a quill and some parchment, she writes a quick reply requesting to meet the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone that has sent reviews. I really don't intend taking so long to update. Even with the best intentions, life just seems to get in the way of something I find very relaxing.**_

Hermione slips quietly into a seat opposite Severus Snape. He inclines his head towards her, never looking up as he snaps the menu closed, before folding his arms onto the table and finally fixing her with a piercing stare. Hermione nervously grabs up her menu, turning her attention to it half heartedly "We were lucky to get a table, I never expected it to be quite so busy." She glances up at him as a waitress places a pot of tea on the table. "I had the forethought to book ahead. It is after all the weekend." He states, scooping sugar into her cup before pouring the tea. She buries her face in the menu as her cheeks begin to burn. Severus sits back in his chair, smirking as she tries unsuccessfully to hide the blush staining her cheeks. He sips his tea, glancing around the crowded muggle cafe, his gaze coming back to rest on the young woman in front of him as she sighs and puts her menu down.

Hermione opens her mouth, just as the waitress comes up to take their order. Feeling slightly flustered, Hermione gives her order, waiting impatiently as the woman flirts playfully with Severus. He raises an eye brow as he notices her barely contained annoyment. He gestures across the table at her, "You were going to say?" Watching as the waitress sashays across the room, Hermione clears her throat. "I was just going to ask what made you change your mind about... erm my request?" Severus watches her as he takes a mouthful of his tea. "I thought about what you had asked. Did a little bit of research into IVF and had that blasted portrait of Albus, remind me how you saved my life after that damn snake bit me. " He glowers at her as she stifles a giggle. "Oh, I do hope you don't feel obligated to indulge me because of that last bit. I've already told you I will never invoke that life debt, I think its barbaric." He dips his head, fiddling with his spoon, placing it on to the table top he looks up calmly. "While I am sure you would prefer me to say it has no bearing on my decision I am disinclined to lie to you." He holds up his hand, silencing her protests. "I fully understand your feelings about life debt's, we have had that discussion before. It is not the reason I have changed my mind on it, it is merely a consideration in the scheme of things. I would like to know that I could do something to repay you for saving my miserable life." Again he holds up his hand. "I grow sentimental in my old age, in that I would like to witness the birth of a child to carry on my name."

Hermione swallows in suprise. "You want the child to bear the name Snape? That is to be one of your conditions?" she bristles as he nods his head. "Right, so what other conditions do you have in regards to this arrangement?" she asks stirring her tea absently. "I would that you move in to the castle, where I can supervise your reaction to the procedure. It would also appease the selfish desire of my heart to share in the experience of seeing a woman ripe with my child. I would of course like to have some amount of contact with said child once it was of a sufficient age." Hermione snorts at this but manages to bite back any comments. Severus raises his eye brow but says nothing as their meals are placed on the table.

They eat in silence, as Hermione works thru the pros and cons of each of his conditions. "Okay." He looks up in confusion as she states the single word. "Did I miss something Miss Granger?" He asks placing his knife and fork down on his plate. "Hermione, and I have no issue with any of your conditions. I hadn't thought about including you in the child's life but as you pointed out it would be rather selfish of me. Especially considering the likely hood that this will be the only child either of us has. Therefore I see no problem in sharing the ups and downs of my pregnancy with you. " he inclines his head at her as she clarifies herself. "Very well Hermione, you may call me Severus." Grinning broadly, Hermione nods her head happily "I can't believe it's finally going to happen."

Severus stands in the door way to the living room debating whether or not to disturb Hermione, he had already been on the receiving end of one of her mood swings today. When the doctor at the IVF clinic had said to expect symptoms as a result of the initial fertility drugs he hadn't been expecting them to be quite so dramatic. "Hermione?" he calls quietly in to the room, not moving from the safety of the door way until he sees her sit up from the lounge. "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you. I couldn't sleep. When they said there was a possibility of hot flushes and night sweats I didn't realise they'd be at the same time." Hermione murmurs softly, pulling her knees up to her chest as Severus sits down on the lounge next to her. His eyes run over her glistening skin. "Can I get you something? A drink? Or maybe run you a cool shower?" He asks as she shakes her head. She smiles at his attempt to be helpful, his concern was more then she had been expecting. "Thank you but I'll be okay, if this is the worst I have to go thru to get my... I mean our baby then I'm more then happy to do it." She places her hand against her stomach "You little eggs had better be holding up your end of the process." Severus smiles in spite of himself. "Yes well, if there is nothing I can do for you then I suppose I had best head back to bed. Good night Hermione." Hermione watches him leave, before settling back into the couch.

The doctor sits back in his chair happily, "Well Mr & Mrs Snape the treatment seems to be going well, the main follicles have reached a diameter over 18mm and the lining of the uterus seems to be about right, we will organise the next injection and we will be ready to begin harvesting the eggs." Hermione smiles at Severus upon hearing this. He gives a tiny smile back of his own. "I will see you lovely people back here 9am sharp on Thursday. Do bear in mind that you will need someone with you at all times for the first 24hrs, simply to ensure there is no adverse effect to the general anesthetic or the procedure." Hermione nods her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Thank you doctor, we will see you Thursday." Severus shakes the man's hand before getting ready to follow Hermione out of the room. "Oh and Mr Snape, don't forget that we will also be requiring your contribution to this little endeavour." The doctor calls out cheerily as Hermione bursts out laughing at the look on Severus' face.

Severus hands Hermione a mug of chicken soup, before fussing around with the pillows behind her on the lounge. "Severus I'm fine really. I don't even feel any discomfort yet." She grabs his hand and pulls him to sit on the lounge beside her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't realise how medieval the procedure would be. But at least you got to sleep through your side of it, I had to give them a god damn sperm sample in a plastic cup and then give it to the nurse who gave me a huge smile. I've never been more humiliated in my life." Hermione quickly hides the smile, threatening to break out. "Oh I'm sure your over reacting, the nurse would be dealing with that kind of thing every day. Just think it's all for a good cause." Severus inclines his head at this, "Well perhaps your right." He smirks as he stands up "I do believe she was rather impressed with the quantity I supplied though." Hermione bursts out laughing as she watches him quickly leave the room. She shakes her head in amazement, the man was a puzzle.


End file.
